


内娱最强蜘蛛精

by mia_w_333



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Multi, Sugar Daddy, 四处勾人享受宠爱的主角不香吗, 我不是肖战黑, 我是舔狗, 肖战是一个没有心的绿茶, 金主
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia_w_333/pseuds/mia_w_333
Summary: 妈卖批。今天是2020年3月1号，这大概是肖战今天悄悄吐出的的第67句脏话，第1句妈卖批。口吐芬芳也就是这样了。看个爽就行，一句话都不准当真！
Relationships: A Yun Ga/Zheng yun long, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan, 云次方 - Relationship, 博君一笑 - Relationship
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	内娱最强蜘蛛精

**Author's Note:**

> 凭借脑补疯狂杜撰  
> 凭借记忆疯狂瞎编  
> 谁上升真人谁爆炸  
> 我是金主我说了算  
> 夹带私货老王最棒

妈卖批。

今天是2020年3月1号，这大概是肖战今天悄悄吐出的的第67句脏话，第1句妈卖批。口吐芬芳也就是这样了。

1月1号的肖战哪想得到这波脑残粉相互举报的常规傻逼操作能成功把他气的连续三个晚上都睡不着，要知道他自从春晚后，除了进录音棚录过一次公益歌，他在家里缩了已经要一个月，宅在家里的作息健康的可以与养生老年人一决高下。

这个2020 确实不如他展望的那样光明，先是新冠肺炎搞得整个娱乐圈停摆，本来预计到4月都没多少休息时间都他已经在家里蹲了要1个月了，日程还在无限后推，上半年本来就基本算废了。现在还摊上这事，肖战虽然觉得自己只是撞上了这个迟早都会被墙的AO3，但围观群众一定会把锅扣在他头上，毕竟房间里的大象没人能去撼动。这下好了，本来就因为娱乐圈寒冬飘飘荡荡没什么着落的手头残留的工作现在就像是用止血钳止住的血，疫情是止血钳，停摆的娱乐圈是血管，现在表面上还过得去只是因为所有人都不能动。

妈的老子还想在圈里混啊！

他去年下半年过的确实很滋润，当之无愧的2019娱乐圈年度人物。爆红就意味着不愁没饭吃，大大小小的各类代言、节目录制、杂志拍摄就像北京的雪一样，纷纷扬扬的撒到他身上。肖战作为一个重庆人，2019年是他第一次在城里看见下雪。 

肖战躺在床上想，红这种事，看命。

肖战24岁从设计师转行进娱乐圈的时候，也没想到自己能在4年后就爆红到顶流的位置。自己所在那个糊团永远都查无此团，最差的时候通告可能1周一条，赶通告都得自费叫滴滴。有粉圈妹子吐槽肖战所在的哇唧唧哇是“用心做选秀，用膝盖做运营”。最开始肖战还不懂娱乐圈这些事，只是觉得自己可能还得熬几年再出头，轻轻松松就红了这种事听起来就不是很娱乐圈。有时候缩在角落里偷听浸淫娱乐圈多年的工作人员感叹市场的不可捉摸，寄予厚望的项目可以扑的悄无声息，随便拼凑两下想捞笔钱就走的却可以把主演全捧红。那时候肖战暗自想，还好自己有点积蓄熬得起，实在熬不起滚回去继续当乙方也没什么丢人的。

肖战现在是又体会到当年的乙方岁月了，这两天已经和各个代言品牌方通了无数次电话，各种低三下四的软话说尽，得到回答果然无外乎是那些模棱两可的官方话术。

“XX的续约也悬了”第二经纪人给他发来微信。

操你妈。

操你妈。

操你妈。

这大概是从27号开始他骂的第……不管多少次，他可以确定转行这几年他使劲憋着的份算是全都补回来了。

肖战对待这个工作一向都是过分的小心谨慎。他不想得罪任何人，进了娱乐圈之后，他几乎对所有人都是笑脸相迎，连被哇唧唧哇的傻逼操作气到脑仁痛，私下只有自己一个人的时候都没敢骂过脏话，床上叫的那不算。肖战总害怕有人会在暗处盯着自己，像窃听风云里面一样，兢兢业业勤勤恳恳的记录自己每一时、每一分、每一秒说了些什么、做了些什么、见了什么人、脸上是什么表情。

这绝对不是他自恋。肖战记得今年夏天就有两个从声入人心出来的艺人，因为一段私下聊天录音内容被爆出来而上了热搜。说实话那段录音里面没什么劲爆的内容，和他出道前和朋友聊天的内容没啥差别，聊聊感情聊聊性，带带万用短语“我操”拉近距离。只不过他们聊的是1和0叫不叫，暴露了自己的性取向。多大点事都被扯上热搜，骂者有之，护者有之。

当时刚刚红的肖战围观着朋友圈或隐晦或直白的感慨，微博上或左或右的观点，周围人听不太真切的窃窃私语像是白噪音一般传入大脑。

窗户没关，一阵凉风吹了进来。他抖了一下，助理见状立马起身关窗。

肖战听着窗户关上的声音，暗暗发誓从此不让任何圈内人有探知自己内心的机会。从此以后他连和关系挺好的艺人朋友用微信聊天都字字斟酌。除了人红是非多这句亘古名言，肖战还坚信，人心这个复杂的东西，不到关键时候没人知道自己是不是利益至上的那类人。

“还是窦房结比较重要”，一个老朋友在2个月前的一次吹电话中告诉肖战。

那天肖战刚刚录完跨年晚会，他录的很开心，电视台也很开心，这是他这几年来最开心的一个元旦。接近零点的压轴出场不仅抬高了电视台收视率，抬高了现场观众的分贝，还抬高了自己的报酬。收拾完一切，回到酒店已是凌晨，肖战还是很亢奋，没有一丝丝睡意，想到自己未来几个月排满的日程以及它带来的收入，他就像经历了一次绝佳的性事一样，心肌在哧哧收缩，神经元在呲呲放电，心脏瓣膜在噗噗开闭。肖战想起告诉他这些知识的现在在当医生的老朋友。老朋友姓谢，肖战和他的友情可以追溯回高中，真正的旧相识，前段时间拍摄《余生》的时候他也帮了不少忙。今年要是没有爆红，肖战应该不会缺席老谢国庆的婚礼，也不知道老谢会不会兑现请他当伴郎的承诺。

点开微信，老谢的微信消息混在一堆或祝贺或调侃的老家亲友消息中：“我同事看你的表演看勒惊爪爪勒，大半夜惊叫唤就算了，还逮起老子黑劲儿摇，你娃儿魅力有点儿大哦～”。肖战看着这条自带语音翻了个白眼，回：“你莫洗刷老子，有空没得，吹个电话”。肖战放下这个略显陈旧的老iPhone，拿起这个陈情令大爆之后才买的iPhone xs pro，他把所有比较私人的东西全部留在了原来那个手机里，所有工作相关的都塞进这个新手机，他要确保串号车祸不会发生在自己身上，他不希望有任何意外发生在自己的事业上。

错误可以容忍，意外不能接受。

肖战群发了“同乐”回复那些占绝大多数的群发祝贺，再仔细一个一个看艺人同僚发来的消息，何老师说：“祝战战2020年事业一帆风顺，有机会又来录明侦啊”，娜姐说：“祝小赞2020天天开心，过节也别忘了准备春晚带妆彩排哦”，春春姐说……肖战专心地挨个挨个回完消息，又换回那个旧手机，发现老谢3分钟前回了消息：“行啊，反正我刚好下夜班，你有空就直接打过来”。

电话接通。久违的重庆话横冲直撞的跳出手机，窜进耳朵，冲击鼓膜。

“你娃儿嗯是大明星咯哈，上回国庆节喊你来老子婚礼都不来，欸又不是要喊你在那儿坐几个小时，见个面勒时间都没得嗦。”

肖战笑了，很随意散漫地笑了，他这半年多来已经很少有这种不需要费神维持的笑了。他一边笑一边回怼：“老谢你又不是不晓得，我们这行越到节假日越忙，份子钱我随了勒哈，你莫逮到机会就拿这个事洗刷老子。”

“哈哈哈哈哈以前上高中的时候有那个想得到你会跑出来当明星咯嘛，多调侃你一哈不得行咯哇，”老谢兴奋的声音里还是掩不住疲惫，“我刚刚也看咯哈你唱歌，感觉你跟以前看起来不啷个一样了欸”

“减肥瘦了楞个多啷个还能一样哦”

“不是那些，就是……我也不晓得要啷个说，没有说这样不好勒意思哈，确实要帅好多哦，果然当了明星就是不一样哈”

废话，老子练了那么久要还看起来跟以前一样，老子还不如退圈。

肖战被公司送去做完微调，减了近20斤之后，就意识到了这张脸的有多好看。钢铁直男如谷嘉诚看着他的脸也一晃神，含糊道：“我看你眼睛还多好看的。”肖战深以为然，老天白给的资源不要白不要，不好好利用也实在是暴殄天物。他看着镜子里的自己，一边感叹娱乐圈才是真正的美容院，一边开始对着镜子参照林志玲练习端庄，参照玛丽莲梦露练习娇嗔，参照张柏芝练习清纯小白花。肖战最开始觉得有点好笑，以前都是听说女明星可以靠这一套吸男粉，怎么现在这些小女生也会因为这些表情尖叫。

肖战最擅长的是标准营业绿茶笑，跟林志玲一样的那种。也不是他有多自恋，但内娱就是没有人能比他更有杀伤力。他可以蛊的恨他入骨的黑子都头晕眼花的夸他好看。没有人不喜欢美人。

肖战还糊的焦黑的时候，接机的人来来回回也就那么几个。他必定每次都会和她们近距离有效互动，轻轻柔柔的接过她们的礼物，乖乖巧巧地用双手接下一封封情真意切的信，规规矩矩地遵循礼节弯着眉眼直视着她们的眼睛一一谢过。他其实比较喜欢粉丝送礼物，好歹都是一些实打实的东西，要么自己用要么送别人。信？信他从来都是扔在一旁，堆在一处，实在无聊的时候就挑一两封看看，小女孩们一个个掏心掏肺的表白都仿佛是对着另外一个也叫肖战的虚壳倾吐的，他不知道那个真心感谢她们，给她们的生活带来快乐的人是谁，是自己创造的还是她们自己创造的？如果发现有新面孔，肖战就会加倍的嗲，亮晶晶的眼珠子滴溜溜的一转，带着几分娇嗔，锁定下一群下蛊对象。他向来都知道怎么把握好度，娇嗲营业一定要自然，否则吓跑正苏粉实在得不偿失。

不知道从什么时候开始，自己像只小兔子成了粉丝共识。哪有会勾人的兔子精啊，肖战撇撇嘴，有被恶心到，一只施了障眼法来伪装兔子的绿茶味狐狸还差不多。有时刷到粉丝视频中的自己，肖战都忍不住倒吸一口凉气，觉得《玄中计》里面写的“善蛊魅，使人迷惑失智”的狐狸精也不过如此了。

肖战是有一套营业程序的。每一次站到人前，他一定会和每一个兴奋、激动、狂热、疯魔的目光都轻轻的、短暂的接触一下，再柔柔的飘走，飘飘荡荡的从不真正落在任何一个人身上。看完一圈，满意的笑一下，又是一阵惊声尖叫。他是真的对自己的蛊术满意，但笑起来又像在嗔怪： “怎么有这么多人喜欢我呀 ~”

肖战也是会些手段的。在职场还是呆了那么几年，各种操作和潜规则他怎么也围观过。虽说他从参加选秀就开始有意无意跟周围那些小朋友玩绿茶那一套，这些小朋友都一没受过社会的毒打，二没见识过人心的复杂。面对那些连20都没有的小朋友，就使劲的温柔贤惠和蔼可亲，整的自己都能从他们的眼神里看见自己光华万丈的母性光辉。面对那些和自己年龄也没差多少的，比如彭楚粤，他往往会在刚认识的日子里逮着机会就撒娇，该嗲就嗲，该嗔就嗔，自己那时候还不像现在这么瘦削的脸配上还有点生疏的技巧，倒有种娇憨的味道。下蛊下到了一定程度就开始吊着，准备收网，像在采访的时候会无意识的摸他手的行为就是捕猎成功的信号。

至于后来怎么办，偶尔给点甜头就行了。有个泥塑粉视若珍宝的动图里，他用嘴直接含住队友蘸了奶油给他吃的手，算是个例子。后来他成功pua了全团，在私底下基本上就是众星捧月，连谷嘉诚那个钢铁憨憨也会偶尔不自知的盯着他发呆。肖战觉得浸泡在宠爱里的感觉很不错。

肖战的狩猎范围并没有局限于自己的身边人，他内心很想搭上圈里那些众所周知的透明柜，想着钓个炮友双方都不亏。肖战不觉得自己是同性恋，不是歧视，只是单纯觉得自己不会爱上任何人。他不图感情，但他可以心安理得的享受每一个上钩的迷恋和宠爱。肖战不怕被有心人扒出来，反正无论怎么样都可以用关系好来解释，再说同性恋已经不是个黑点了。至于可能骂他绿茶的，绝大多数人也只会把这些当黑子给他舞的人设而已。

“运气好还能吸一波泥塑粉”这是肖战看见那个名为《肖战绿茶婊，请各位蒸煮是男人的注意一点》的豆瓣鹅组著名高楼时，脑子里跳出的的第一个想法。

但拥有全中国最大泥塑粉群也是始料未及。有被他蛊得头晕眼花的泥塑粉给他封了“雾都聂小倩”、“山城林志玲”、“巴渝蜘蛛精”之类的一大堆称号，疯狂拿着绿茶人设写黄文，面对正苏唯粉的卡号威胁头比振金还铁。实在被骚扰的烦了粉丝会以......

“是我让他做那些表情的吗！是我让她做那些动作的吗！要真觉得我们碍眼请去让赞赞子消停！”

或者“我落到今天这个下场都怪那个坏女人！”

......来自杀式反驳。对于这些泥塑粉误打误撞的准确认知，肖战很是哭笑不得。他有时候会视奸一些泥塑粉的微博，那些只会啊啊啊啊惊叫唤的词汇匮乏的小泥塑手艺人的微博不值得浪费他的时间，能每日更新分析自己绿茶手段的泥塑大师才有的看头。比如他发坚果照片的那个晚上，就看见了一条很紧跟时事的配了两张自己和坚果的图的微博，原po正在被打为披皮黑......

“姐姐要是想装清纯小白花，就会用那两个大眼睛来装无辜，那个茫然的小表情，只会让段位不够高的男人觉得楚楚可怜。坚果怕不就是围观姐姐施法久了偷师的！”

......泥得兴致高昂的大师发言确实很难辨别是粉是黑

但肖战也确实想不到当时自己用来逗逗团里小朋友，拉拉周围人好感的小表情小动作还能给自己搞到一个金主。

在《捉妖记2》发布会的后台，在后团乱哄哄的人群里他的麦被挤掉了。肖战马上弯腰去找，人群拥挤，后台光线本来也不强，黑色的地面像是把麦吞了进去。有只手伸进他的视野，耳麦躺在那人掌心。

“你是在找这个吗？”

肖战抬头，认出这是是捉妖记的一个投资商，姓王。肖战经常悄悄查自己所在项目的投资人有哪些，不说一定要搭上个金主，能搞好关系也不亏。他会默默记下长相，要是运气好搞到了联系方式，也先存进手机里。王老板就是其中之一。

肖战正准备堆笑言谢，王老板倒不是很客气，“我帮你别上吧”，拿着麦直直的伸向衣领，肖战一愣神，连下意识站直退半步都没来得及，就半弯着腰，僵在那。

他能顺着我的衣领看进去，肖战想。他抬头，做出有些许不知所措的慌乱模样，看着王老板的眼睛，带点结巴：“谢、谢谢王老师。”

别个麦也不过片刻。王老板瞥了他一眼，端详了一下他的脸，说：“你是叫肖战吗？X玖里面的？”

肖战站直，王老板比他还要高一点，人到中年一不秃顶二不大腹便便，看得出来平时有注意保养。肖战微微低头，端起绿茶假笑，和王老板对视，弯弯的眼睛里像是有毒蛇在吐信。“是我，没想到王老师也有关注我们。”肖战作势要鞠躬，“实在是受宠若惊。”

王老板伸手止住他的动作。谷嘉诚喊他过去准备的声音从背后传来，肖战脚没动，只有腰部以上扭了过去，头微抬，露出纤长的脖颈，对谷嘉诚喊：“马上就来。”

肖战再转回来，对王老板说：“我就不耽误您时间了，很荣幸能认识您，祝《捉妖记》票房大卖。希望有机会还能见到您。”说完，对王老板摆摆手，走了。

发布会当天晚上，肖战的手机收到了王老板发来的消息。王老板想和他聊聊，还附上了酒店房间信息，就在自己所在酒店的高层。肖战卸了妆，洗了把脸，回忆了一下王老板的投资信息，以及今天用余光瞄到的王老板的下半身。

不亏。

肖战出门，走消防楼梯上了楼。

《左传》里面写道：“何为蛊，淫溺惑乱之所生也。”

肖战一直都相信这世界上没有人不吃甜娇俏嗲那一套，苗寨女人下蛊和清纯绿茶勾人没什么区别，没被蛊到的原因有且只有施法者长得不够漂亮罢了。

王老板对他的爆红实在劳苦功高，劳在床上，功在桌上。那天晚上之后，王老板要钱给钱要资源给资源，他自然也乐得要操给操要啥样就啥样。肖战想不明白为什么总有人觉得被包养是一件很见不得光的丢脸事，各取所需的事有什么好指摘的。肖战厌倦了当个糊逼的日子，只要能爬上去，都是他的垫脚石而已。

是王老板把他送进《陈情令》剧组的。肖战到现在都很感谢王老板这个决定，挑有翻车风险的耽改剧真的比让他在《庆余年》里演一个虽然重要但戏份算是男n的角色需要消耗勇气和胆量去赌。

作为一个耽改剧要红，两个男主必然要好好营业一番。按理来讲两个主演合计一下各自的利益和收获，一起直男好友官方营业是最省事的。可惜演蓝忘机的那个叫王一博的小孩是个跟谷嘉诚不相上下的钢铁憨憨、榆木脑袋，工作性质的假营业怕是连最疯魔的cp粉都骗不过去。

肖战只能操起老本行艰难下蛊。王一博比谷嘉诚还要油盐不进，谷嘉诚好歹可以多靠几顿火锅拿下，这位的不接风情实在是超出自己的预料，以往的撩拨套路全部失败。有几场戏他要躺在王一博怀里，他就逮着这绝好的机会在彩排的时候使劲撒娇发嗲，王一博就毫无波澜的看着。就连工作人员都直接调侃“绝美爱情”了，王一博也只是站在原地看着肖战配合着说话人笑得花枝乱颤，面无表情一言不发。有时内心气急败坏到了极点，心想这人和蓝忘机比面瘫说不定都能赢，又不好付诸言语，只能频频用白眼回敬。王一博渐渐会做些友好的表示，只是这个高中都没上过的小屁孩表达好感的方式就是跟小学生一样幼稚的打打闹闹。每次在片场和王一博打来打去的时候，肖战都觉得自己就像小学班上被调皮捣蛋又不知道怎么表达好感的男同学欺负的班花，内心只觉得自己的心智从没有被降维到这个地步，面上还得做出又羞又怒的娇嗔，最后还会因为内心觉得过于搞笑而破功。

直到和王一博滚上床的时候肖战才意识到，这个人的脑子可能不是像自己最开始以为的那样和尚。“我在天天向上就注意到你了，”王一博趴在他身上一边喘一边凑在他耳边说，“我第一眼看见你就觉得你好漂亮。”王一博亲了亲他的耳朵。肖战有点懵，还在回忆今天晚上是怎么发展到这一步的。

“你肯定都不记得了。”王一博把头闷在自己颈边，语气有点委屈。”

啧，小朋友就是麻烦。肖战忍着后面的不适——这个傻小孩还没拔出来——肖战用手从王一博的头顺着脊椎一下一下的安慰他，就像给坚果顺毛一样。“都是以前了，”他被自己接下来要说的话恶心到了，“这个夏天和你有关的一切我都会记得。”

王一博抬头，和他对视了片刻，逮着他翻了个面继续搞。肖战在一阵一阵让他头皮发麻的刺激里听见王一博一下一下说：“你今天也很漂亮……特别漂亮……你一边走一边脱戏服的时候……肩膀……晃得我眼花……想咬一口……”

他们进门就往床上扑，空调都没来得及开。肖战容易出汗，床单湿得不成样子，趴在上面有些难受。撑起来，去够王一博的唇，“原来你……啊……你馋了我这么久……嘶……那之前你咋跟个…...和尚一样……都不理我......”

“怕露馅......”王一博听着总是很委屈。

肖战觉得贵州的夏天一点也不适合做爱，他的汗水滴滴答答的掉，顺着脊梁骨往下流，酥酥麻麻的痒。

“......你也喜欢我吗？”

......

“喜欢”

第二天睁开眼，发现已经洗漱好的王一博坐在床边眼巴巴的看着他的时候又傻了一下，想想自己昨晚编出来的话，想想明年的营业，被真情实感的宠爱包围总是件很享受的事情。而且也是个优秀的炮友，王一博比王老板胜在年轻，肖战体验之后觉得非常满意，就继续演了下去。

但肖战的计划里是没有骗感情这一项的，他只想勾点无意识迷恋和宠爱，任何事情一旦牵扯上感情就会很烦人，就跟王老板一样。

想起王老板，肖战还是要翻个白眼。说好的成年人间无情无义只搞钱色交易，咋还像王一博这个小孩一样耍起感情里占有欲那一套来了。肖战知道自己的名声在娱乐圈最黑暗的角落里非常人尽可夫，出席活动偶尔会被胆子大的高管占占便宜。他内心总归是不舒服的，刚开始会不着痕迹的躲开，但一来二去的次数多了他也习惯了，麻木的接受也不是件很困难的事，肖战会告诉自己要学会享受，这些人都是自己的刀下鬼。王老板有时候会注意这些异相，常常气的故意冷落他好几天，消息不回，电话不接，最后见了面也会把他一顿好整。

跟来卖身的一样，肖战独处的时候还是会忍不住这样在心底唾弃自己。

2个月前有一次参加活动的时候，有人来引他去见一个高层，那人的手颇为不老实，直接就探来牵他的手，他抽开手，轻轻弹开那只意图不轨的手，暗示对方别越界。肖战倒不是在意被揩油或者要为金主守身如玉什么的，只是这大庭广众要是被人拍下来让王老板看见怕又得发一顿脾气。那人的手还挺不轻言放弃，直接绕到他手的后方，顺着手臂摸下来，游过手腕，还是逮住了目标。肖战内心翻了个白眼，算了，再多小动作就要被周围人注意到了，王老板心里头要是不舒坦，自己把他伺候舒坦就行了，多大点事。

谁知道那次还真被人看见了，在他的泥塑粉圈里传的还颇广，透过一篇篇肉香四溢的金主文学，肖战能看见创作者眼冒金光的兴奋样。个别文笔还非常不错，读起来颇为解闷。有一回他看的正起劲，王老板应该是从背后瞥见了，一把把手机扯过去自己欣赏了一阵，看的表情相当怪异，末了问他还有没有类似的。肖战心想这什么鬼爱好，但还是给他又找了一篇自己觉得写的还不错的，文字很露骨，他之前看的很爽。

王老板把他双手反剪压在床上，将他的手机放在他眼前。

“念。”

哈？

“没让你停别停”

行，会玩。

打开微博，输入肖战，看到的还是满屏的唾弃、辱骂，头又开始痛。肖战倒不怕被人骂，横竖隔着屏幕的陌生人，再想让他死也不能靠念力让自己原地暴毙。这些人骂的再厉害，又有几个挣的比他多。他不想退圈，他熬了2年多终于爆红，才尝到了娱乐圈的好处不过半年就落到这个局面，实乃娱乐圈无劣迹爆红爆糊第一人。他撇撇嘴，把手机往地上一扔，往床上一瘫，爱咋咋地吧。最差最差的局面也不过是回到当年的乙方岁月，怎么样都活得下去。肖战在床上翻了几圈，把头埋进枕头里，想起刚才在微博上看见有所谓阴谋论讲他这次是为了提纯cp粉不小心把堤坝都捅穿了，他的粉丝正在骂是有心人造谣，张口就来。

其实也完全不算谣言，王老板不爽他和王一博的cp粉很久了，觉得她们磕得过于真情实感、声势浩大，路人容易当真，的确是准备近期搞一波操作提纯一下粉丝群。但王老板运气实在太差，被传染了新冠肺炎，病情还不是很乐观，现在还在医院里躺着呢。王老板不在，工作室的下属也不敢轻举妄动，这波也确实不是他们带头的。

“欸老肖我给你讲，我老婆磕你跟那个叫王撒子一勒cp磕勒只有啷么上头了。我喊她莫在网上看起啥子就是哈子，她还硬是执着勒很！”

后来老谢滔滔不绝的发表了自己对于当下娱乐圈cp文化的迷思，肖战安安静静的听了半个小时，中途还洗了个澡。想起那个不常见面又动了真心的小孩，四天前跟肖战打电话来扭扭捏捏东拉西扯了半天，才承认是想他了，闹着要和他视频，最后也没答应王一博。肖战从来不轻易和人视频，吴亦凡的事让他害怕，他不敢信任别人，即使知道自己的信任不见得都会被辜负。但自己没那么好的公关团队，就别在边缘试探。

“欸对咯，我老婆一直想喊我悄悄问你一个事哈，就是那两个唱歌勒，多高勒两个男勒，叫哈子云勒，是不是同性恋哦！”

云次方啊。肖战心底有点羡慕，他俩跟自己和王一博不一样，确实是人间有真情。

之前听说《我们的歌》节目组也请了阿云嘎的时候，肖战心中很是跃跃欲试，他想探探外界传言有几分真假，毕竟从七月开始，微博cp超话榜前三长期被他和王一博霸占着两个，黄景瑜和许魏洲的cp只在第三和第四之间反复横跳，云次方倒是很坚强的守住了第二的位置，算是个辉煌战绩。但录了几期节目之后，阿云嘎也跟他之前勾到过的所有人那样，和他逐渐亲昵起来，在后台还会主动来找他聊天。但跟其他人不一样的是，阿云嘎向来是逮着机会就给他讲郑云龙，几乎是无意识的就会在谈话间提起，全都是些琐碎的小事，肖战笑得脸有点僵，感觉这人挺像是谢娜附体。

郑云龙来探班了，当时阿云嘎正在和肖战讲他前天回郑云龙消息回慢了，又被删了好友，昨天好说歹说才劝回来。“你们相处方式咋这么小学生。”肖战笑道，“删了再加回来，来来回回不嫌麻烦嘛。”阿云嘎没接自己的话，他兴高采烈的转去迎接门口站着的郑云龙了。肖战其实一直在等着郑云龙来，阿云嘎说过郑云龙就住上海，而且不知道为啥，他觉得就算郑云龙不住上海也会找机会来探个班。

“来，战战我给你介绍一下，这是我们家大龙。”阿云嘎直愣愣的就把郑云龙牵进来。郑云龙不像阿云嘎那样擅长社交，和一向长袖善舞的肖战一碰面就能熟络起来，这人面对生人有点害羞。“我之前知道您会演戏，没想到您唱歌也这么好听，嘎子老跟我提您。”肖战看着郑云龙，觉得他现在的样子有点像坚果见到生人的样子——大眼睛盯着你，整只猫瑟缩着，和你保持着一个相当安全的距离——不过郑云龙好歹也是一个比他还高还年长的大猫，多年风雨洗礼下来只会尴尬，不像坚果那样看着可怜兮兮的。

“哪里哪里，我那点唱歌技术哪比得上您二位，班门弄斧了。”肖战还是笑着，他这种八面玲珑的人，能很快把聊天气氛带起来，你一言我一句的闲扯之后，郑云龙也没有之前那么尴尬了。“您真人比屏幕上看着要好看好多，果然演员就是不一样啊，哪像嘎子你，老丑旧。”阿云嘎看着郑云龙，脸色不是很好，没过多久就以“人家战战还要准备呢，你别老缠着人家，走了走了，战战等会台上见啊。”为结语，拉着郑云龙走了。

幼稚，肖战心里翻了个白眼。

那天晚上，肖战每次走向郑云龙的时候，阿云嘎总会不知道从哪个角落冲出来，和他唠嗑起来，像是故意要拦着他。和阿云嘎说话的时候，肖战会用余光注意一下郑云龙，他一般不会加入他们的聊天，要么在看手机，要么就在一旁看着，时不时跟着他俩一起笑一下，也不觉得自己被冷落。

有点意思。

录完节目肖战要先走一步，在去各个老师的休息室道别的路上碰见了郑云龙。郑云龙主动迎上来：“终于有机会和您说上话了，嘎子话多，我插不来嘴。”

您有试图插吗？我看您在旁边欣赏嘎子说话欣赏的挺惬意的啊。

肖战端起绿茶假笑：“哈哈，有什么事吗？”

“也不是什么大事，就是嘎子是一个很喜欢硬撑的人，以前有一回肺炎很严重了也不愿意放弃工作去医院。最近天气冷，上海有时候晚上风很大，容易着凉生病。我不常在他身边，肖老师你和他还挺聊的来的，麻烦肖老师多多照看一下。”

肖战有点笑不动了，没有直接回答他的请求，“嘎子哥说你们是大学同学”

“是，我们北舞同一级的。”郑云龙的眼睛眨了眨，显然没预料到肖战会这样歪下楼，试图把话题拉回去，“您别告诉他我跟您说过这个事，上次我强行让他下节目他骂了我好几天。”

“能一起到现在真的是缘分”肖战又堆起笑容，“照顾同事是应该的，您不用担心。和认识有十年的朋友一起在娱乐圈待着相互照顾，相互信任，总是不会冷的。”

郑云龙还没来得及对他这句话做出反应，阿云嘎就突然闪现在郑云龙身后，带着关心和抱怨的语气说道：“你不是说你赶飞机没休息好吗，专门把休息室空给你一个人，你到处跑什么。”

肖战内心翻了个白眼，嗔了阿云嘎一眼，接话道：“龙哥听说我要提前走，怕错过专门过来打招呼的，说下次不知道什么时候才有机会见，最近在追庆余年，很期待我演的言冰云，你急什么，人家能出来晃肯定是觉得自己休息好了啊。”郑云龙一看就没休息好，红血丝清晰可见。“就是，你咋管的挺多。你看人家战战都嫌你控制狂。”郑云龙也笑着怼过去。肖战没理会，只说自己实在有事急着走，期待以后还有机会能再见面，就大跨步的将插科打诨明撕暗秀的互怼扔在身后。肖战知道阿云嘎一定是不会信的，他感觉的到这俩身上有和王一博身上一样的情绪，反正也没得勾了，丢个地雷逗他们玩玩，自己也不缺戏看。

更深露重，肖战拢了拢外套，门外一堆举着手机的小女生安静而又兴奋的拥上来，镜头反射着大楼温暖的光，闪得他头晕。

郑云龙再也没来探过班。

第二次看见郑云龙和阿云嘎同框是在cosmo晚会上。上台的时候，郑云龙走在前面，自己和阿云嘎他们俩已经很熟了，落后半步，正在说说笑笑的往台上走。突然听见主持人说：“阿云嘎，请问我可以站在你和郑云龙之间吗？”肖战故作尴尬的笑笑，觉得自己今晚在泥塑粉手里可以被编排成小三。不过肖战对当小三确实没兴趣，感情里有几个人虽然对自己来说无所谓，但很容易给自己惹上麻烦，所以王老板要不是个鳏夫自己当时也不会同意。

许魏洲从身后叫他的时候，自己正凑在阿云嘎耳边讲话，肖战很喜欢在郑云龙面前和阿云嘎表现的亲昵点，基本上今晚只要他在，郑云龙就宛如孤家寡人。反正阿云嘎也不排斥，不算他在倒贴。

“肖战老师您好，”肖战转过身，没太认出来这是谁，“我很喜欢您和一博老师演的陈情令。”许魏洲和肖战还有阿云嘎潦草的寒暄了一下，就逆着人流向边缘躲去，看他走远之后，阿云嘎悄悄问肖战：“这人谁啊？”

肖战拉着阿云嘎背过身去，人群在他们身后熙熙攘攘，答道：“几年前演《上瘾》小火了一下，跟《陈情令》一样也是个耽改剧。”看阿云嘎还有点迷茫，又继续补充，“和黄景瑜也有个cp，在cp榜上和‘战山为王’抢第三玩。”说完，看着阿云嘎瞬间了然的表情，肖战憋不住笑了出来。阿云嘎像是也觉得有点好笑，说：“咱仨的粉丝们今天晚上绝对有的刷了，有时候也不懂为啥她们磕得这么疯魔。” 那可不，cp榜三巨头齐活了，肖战已经想象到她们会在b站刷“夫人外交”的弹幕了。

肖战偶尔会拿小号逛逛长期霸榜的博君一笑超话，每次都会被粉丝嗑cp的新姿势震惊到。那种抠糖的细致程度已经不叫逐帧磕糖了，叫逐像素磕糖，而且分析头头是道有理有据，自己当年熬心炼肝的想设计方案都没有这么细致。一言一行都能被她们从糊成马赛克的视频里抠出糖来，自己日夜担惊受怕的《窃听风云》里的事没想到会被他们用来谱写娱乐圈最瘟爱情故事，坚定的认为自己被王一博这个小狮子套牢了。她们磕得兴高采烈神采飞扬，明知是假料也能愉快而整齐的刷“磕到了”，看样子天天都挺开心的也挺好。

也不知道她们是在磕自己和王一博的爱情，还是在磕她们想要的爱情。

肖战第三次，也是目前为止最后一次看见阿云嘎和郑云龙同框是在跨年晚会上。

即将倒数的时候自己站在第一排，阿云嘎站到肖战身后的时候，他故意很兴奋的跳去和阿云嘎拥抱，完全没理旁边的郑云龙，立马就转回来对着舞台前方。不逗白不逗。那英看见了稀奇指给他看，他心里那点破坏欲又突然升起，饶是阿云嘎站的离他要1m远也还是被他扯到近前，把那英说的东西也给阿云嘎看，跟个小孩一样的指着前方打转转。余光扫到郑云龙的神色，对自己的kpi很满意。

散场的时候，肖战看见他俩向舞台后方走去，逆着后台的灯光，肩并着肩。

“不是，跟我们两个一样，就是很多年勒好朋友，你哪儿看到这些八卦勒。”

“哦，我就说那个婆娘遭网上那些洗脑了嘛她就说老子不懂，”老谢很是得意，“欸你今年要不要上春晚哦，你要是上春晚我还阔以在屋头乔一哈。”语气里透着欠收拾。

“应该不得。”

“听到起说娱乐圈勒人都复杂得很，你娃儿要注意到点哦。”

“不劳谢医生费心咯，不过那点儿勒人不复杂嘛，还不都是不到关键时候没得哪个晓得自己心头最重要勒是不是自己勒利益。”

“窦房结最重要！”肖战迷茫，那是啥？“窦房结要是崩球了你想要哈子都板不起。”

肖战还想问，老谢就说有急诊叫自己，先挂了。

医生好惨。也不知道老谢看到《余生》里的顾魏的时候会不会觉得出戏。

肖战睁开眼，不知道自己怎么就睡到了夜幕降临。工作室的人给自己打了无数个电话，发了无数个消息，让自己过目一下道歉声明，如果没大问题就发了。

发吧发吧。肖战人事都懒得尽了，听天命吧。

娱乐圈是一个很迷信的地方，老早就有沉迷玄学的粉丝在信里告诉他2020是一个坎。

信一回吧。

肖战又听见了那天的新年钟声。舞台上下起漫天的金色彩带雨，反射着眩目的灯光，红色的应援灯牌晃得自己眼花缭乱，在五光十色的光景里他感觉有什么东西松动了一下。

有人替他摘下了挂在耳朵上的彩条，他转过头，交际花的外壳严丝合缝的完美无缺。

现在是2021年12月，距离那场几乎让自己身败名裂的风波已经过去了将近两年。肖战又站在了这个零点倒数的舞台上。

“十！”

后来他强行忤逆哇唧唧哇的高层和经纪人，先是在一个写“范闲x言冰云”的同人大手的更新微博下评论：“写的好好啊，您加油更，想看后续。”成功拉了一波纯吃瓜路人的好感。

“九！”

他一直安静如鸡到了《斗罗大陆》要播出的时候，才出来一边宣传一边配合官方鼓励同人创作，勉强缓和了一下同人创作圈对他的恨意。再沉下心好好修炼了一下演技，安安静静的在庆余年第二季里演言冰云。

“八！”

今年播出的效果不说亮眼，较上一季算是有了长足进步，够到了及格线。但肖战深刻的认识到了自己不是很适合演言冰云这种内敛的冰山角色，他演的最好的绿茶需要顾盼生辉的丰富表情来支撑。痞气二流子都比言冰云适合自己。

“七！”

王老板因为新冠肺炎去世了，肖战听闻这个消息的时候除了惊愕还有点怅然。在心里悄悄的给他上了一炷香，人都死了还是要给点敬意。

“六！”

王老板的私生子小黎——其实就小肖战2岁，比王一博那个莽撞小孩好掌控一点——成功上位子承父业，既继承了王老板之前的投资项目，还继承了他。收到小黎的第一条暧昧消息的时候，肖战实在忍不住小声骂了句 “我靠”，狗血剧也不是这么写的。但思来想去了一天之后，决定还是不跟钱和事业过不去。也是多亏了小黎，他才保住了言冰云的角色。能在庆余年里刷脸。

“五！”

阿云嘎和郑云龙这次还是跟他在同一个台跨年，肖战站在第二排的这头，他们俩站在那头。肖战和他们点头示意，祝你们百年好合，肖战腹诽。

“四！”

第一排站着今年靠耽改红的一个小男生，转过头来给自己打招呼，眼里满是对璀璨未来的憧憬。祝你能管好粉丝，肖战脸上还是那个绿茶假笑，心里毒奶了一把。

“三！”

王一博还是和他在一起，肖战没舍得抛弃这个一腔热情的小子。小心翼翼的维持着小黎和王一博之间的平衡。

“二！”

老谢有小孩了，不知道当医生那么忙能不能好好照顾小孩。

“一！”

祝肖战天天开心。

“2022年新年快乐！”


End file.
